otherworld_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Adder
Main Page= Overview Adder is the CEO of a corporation of the same name. The company has expanded over time to include the production of many different resources, some being more socially acceptable than others. After countless expeditions to various corners of the galaxy expanding her corporate empire, Adder has finally set her sight on her largest and most prosperous business endeavor yet: the new capital of mankind, Corona. Gaining favor in the capital of Centralis will not only forward her financial efforts massively but also help reinstate the powers that be where they belong. (That and she has some loose ends she really needs to tie up regarding her technology.) Appearance Adder, being a reptilian, bears many lizard and snake-like features. Generally speaking, her body shape is comparable to that of a human. However, reptilians have a different bone structure than humans, most notably bearing a more lizard-like facial structure and a tail. Reptilians also differ in the structure of their hands and feet. Their digits end with claws, and while their hands are functionally the same as humans, reptilians have only four digits on their feet, three of which are forward, and the last is backwards. Reptilians also have features that vary between members of their own race. Adder's most dominant features are her snake-like ones. She has a tall, nimble body and extra vertebrae that allow her to be far more flexible than most members of her species. Beyond her stature, her appearance is more or less quite average for a member of her species. She has a fairly common green scale color and yellow eyes. Adder wears a multipurpose set of protective armor designed for travel throughout various environments. As a species that is biologically ectothermic, adapting to different temperatures (especially the cold) is extremely difficult as they rely on the environment to obtain their optimal body temperature. Therefore, it is important that any sort of clothing or equipment that they wear when traveling to other planets is able to regulate their body temperature. The armor itself is made up of multiple white plates, designed to absorb the energy from a projectile, which are layered over a tight black jumpsuit made of a genetically engineered silk (approximately three times stronger than Kevlar). The armor has a built in life-support system that adjusts temperature and pressure based on the environment and a breathing apparatus. The helmet to the armor (not currently displayed) contains many features that any adventurer or soldier would consider standard, including a HUD, a helmet-mounted flashlight, and adjustable lenses, as well as sharing the same features as the rest of the armor. Over her armor Adder wears a fuchsia-colored cloak with a hood. Personality and Behavior Adder is not exactly the most prudent of people. She tends to live in the moment and make split-second decisions without putting any hard thought into the consequences, or perhaps more importantly the morality, of her actions. It is imaginable that being around for as long as she has can do that kind of thing to a person. Adder's top priority at the moment is expanding her business network into Corona while the opportunity is still ripe. (After all, you never know when the planet might get blown to smithereens.) In her mind, anything beyond her original goal will more likely than not take a backseat until she gets her business up and running in the area. Being of alien origin, she can find difficulty in some cases to understand and/or empathize with human issues. While Corona houses other species besides humans, they are generally minorities and like most minorities Adder's thoughts and opinions tend to be overlooked by others for one reason or another. Given some of her alleged action as well as her snake-like appearance, the common folk of Corona are rightfully wary of her. The vast majority of the citizens of Corona would have little idea of who Adder is and be off-put by her appearance. A much smaller number would most likely dislike and/or fear her due to the rumors surrounding her organization. Given her experiences with humans as well as her education she bears a somewhat negative disposition towards them, though she suppresses these feelings to try and gain a better understanding of humans. If she can put aside her differences and at least understand how they think she can at least make herself appear to be more appealing, even if she genuinely doesn't care about them. Adder tends to be a persistent and negative influence on the people around her due to her... creativity. Despite the general wariness most people have of her, Adder seems outwardly very cooperative. She will generally tend to follow people she hardly knows with little questions towards the individual's actions. While from an outsider's perspective she may seem to either be a natural subordinate, or just a lunatic, her actions are mostly just a front for her to gain the trust of as many people as possible. Any easy method to gain more power and influence in the harsh economic and political landscape of Centralis is good for her. Ultimately, Adder hopes that she can use whatever influence she can garner from the people of Corona to further her own business endeavors and perhaps gain some sort of advisory position to a certain royal family if possible. As one might expect for a person who runs a galactic corporation, Adder's greatest strength is her mind. As a general philosophy, Adder is constantly seeking to improve herself and her business. A day spent without making some sort of progress is a day wasted. While she can tend to make rather brash decisions in the heat of the moment, Adder still proves to be a successful strategist. Between her economic proficiency and her general intelligence, Adder is more than capable of making a tactical, methodical, and most importantly, effective, plan. Whether or not she will stick to her own plan is a completely different story. When it comes to personal issues, Adder's first concern is always her personal well-being. Heroism is all fine and dandy as long as there is some tangible benefit for throwing herself into danger. Charity has never exactly been the most lucrative of businesses. Adder is perfectly willing to put her mind to good use to cater to the needs of those around her (for the right price of course). The more people that are reliant on her the better. As far as combat is concerned, Adder is trained to fight but does not care to participate in it. Every person she kills is one less potential customer after all. She is, however, perfectly content with assisting in combat and/or fighting in self defense. Adder would not intentionally try to instigate a fight, but given her personality she might just end up starting one unintentionally anyways. History / Backstory According to Adder, she was born over 500 years ago to unknown parents in what would eventually become the United States of America. Adder refuses to disclose much about her early life. Although Adder has never said when her parents arrived on Earth or why, It can be implied that her parents had traveled to Earth from an unknown planet for what were most likely morally grey intentions. Adder has said that in her early years she was not allowed to interact with humans at all, though it is unknown how she was even able to avoid doing so. She was initially given what would be considered a standard education for her species but quickly excelled and was given some sort of advanced education. Between her isolation from humans and whatever she was taught during her early life Adder bears some sort of resentment towards or perceived superiority over humans, although she does not openly state this. Adder has also implied that there were other reptilians living on the planet with her family, although she has never disclosed any solid number of reptilians in the area or where these supposed other reptilians even lived. This War of Mine The earliest time period that Adder seems to talk about is the 20th century, most notably the technology of the Great War and World War II. She seems to insist that this was the first time in centuries humans and aliens had any sort of meaningful interaction. However, she once again seems to withhold any sort of specific details on what she means by "meaningful interaction". Adder has also expressed that she assisted in some way with rockets, although she did not mention how or when. While this is certainly more plausible assuming that her race was presumably capable of space travel at least a century or two beforehand, a creature of a technologically advanced race interfering to help create comparably archaic technology does makes little sense. The final claim that Adder had regarding human technology was regarding the technological boom in the late 21st century. When asked about the details of the event, she merely replied that humans should not have been trusted with that much power at once and that perhaps the destruction of Earth was a necessary sacrifice for them to finally learn their lesson. After the Flash Considering her background in business, it becomes far easier to discern the events of Adder's life after the War of the Hour. All formal documentation of Adder seems to align with her alleged birth year of 1776, so either this was a long-standing deception or she is to be taken as telling the truth. Regardless of her age aligning with her documentation, there is no reason to trust that what Adder has said in the past regarding Earth is true. Following the traces of Adder's life that she has provided, she allegedly was on Earth before the War of the Hour and obviously left prior to the destruction of Earth. For the next decade or so Adder does nothing of any real significance. However, after about a decade of almost being completely off the grid, Adder began to make investments in different high profile companies and eventually formed one of her own. Her corporation, which seems to focus on the production of general goods and medication quickly became a relevant corporation in her local system, and using some impressive, albeit extremely hard to completely comprehend, marketing tactics Adder managed to spread her business across the galaxy. Business as Usual Adder's corporation ended up flourishing due to her peculiar methods of running the business as a whole. The corporation was subdivided into a corporate pyramid of sort made up of multiple child companies, with Adder's company at the top. Each child company was then subdivided further into more child companies that were largely free to go about their own methods of business. To a degree, each branch of the business was competing with the others to earn the most profits and the local heads of each branch doing their best to outsell their rivals. The corporation watched over the different branches to make sure that no branch was doing anything destructive to any other, resulting in each branch competing for profits but also proving unable to truly get rid of any of their competition. Eventually, each branch specialized in different types of production to the point at which they no longer had to compete with each other. By this point, each individual branch had been forced to come up with very successful marketing campaigns to survive and most branch's products became household items. Any outside competition struggled to keep up with the Adder Corporation in sales. To the average consumer, the market had not really changed. General goods and services were still made up mostly by the various companies that they had come to know. Adder in many senses gained her power silently in the background. After she had established different successful brands, she began to use the money she gained to buy out different popular brands, circumventing the need to create a new competitive product and by extension the workers and factories needed to produce it. Since Adder did not technically directly own these companies (in most cases owning the parent company of their parent company), nobody really grew suspicious of Adder's rise to power in the corporate world. By spreading the power of her corporation out between various parent and child companies, Adder had created the illusion of choice in the market while in all reality profiting on the sales of virtually everything. Eventually, Adder had accumulated enough funding that she realized she could spread her influence even further. Adder began to use her profits to begin research into biotechnology, which she then began to use to gain slowly gain more control over the medical field. What began as simple pharmaceutical items and brand name bandages advanced into a developed R&D department being commissioned by different governments to provide medical services for both their civilian populations as well as for their respective military. The information behind most of the corporation's technology is kept confidential and is closely safeguarded. The corporation has no competition in the medical field that can technologically rival what they have developed, at least for the time being insuring that Adder Corporation is the leading and most sought after provider of healthcare in the galaxy. Adder is currently trying to increase her corporation's influence in Centralis, most likely trying to get her health services commissioned by the government for use in the local military and for the royal family which she feels would be mutually beneficial for both parties involved. Faults and Weaknesses Adder's impulsiveness tends to get both her and her allies into trouble. Her personality tends to mesh poorly with her tactics. She can make very complicated and effective plans but end up getting blown completely off course. Because of this, she tends to prefer to leave her dirty work to her perceived allies and subordinates when she has any at her disposal. Between her personality and general dissent from other people, Adder does not tend to do well when trying to deal with negotiations. Adder tends to be very stubborn when negotiating and does not do well with hagglers. She is very rational in her thinking and when people try to change her demands she interprets it as the person trying to swindle her or assert their superiority over her. Adder can very easily go from zero to one hundred in a conversation. She does not particularly understand personal boundaries and will be more than willing to pry into people's personal issues or go off on unrelated tangents without any real warning. If that was not bad enough she is more than willing to speak her mind, and while in some cases this would be beneficial, for Adder specifically, her mind is not the type that should be opened up to the public. As a species, reptilians tend to not perform well in foreign environments without the use of thermal equipment (although in most environments this would lead to relative discomfort and sluggishness more than anything). On the grander scale her company has been viewed publicly with a clean record. For those who look into the company's history, it is fairly common knowledge that the reason the company has managed to officially keep such a clean slate is because they tend to "handle" any scandals long before they can reach public ear. Generally, the regulations of the corporation on its various companies and employees are quite loose. However, the punishments for breaking those regulations are rumored to vary from fairly standard procedures to cruel and unusual. The Research and Development Department has been accused of just about everything in the book. Rumors have spread about the R&D Department running underground organ trafficking services, "purchasing" people to test artificial viruses and drugs on, and even claims as extreme as the corporation actively replacing people with identical clones. There has been no solid evidence found that would make any of these accusations plausible, but this has not stopped some people from believing these conspiracies and as a result growing a massive distrust of Adder Corp. Generally speaking, however, if someone was to claim that Adder Corp was kidnapping people and turning them into frozen dinners, they would openly be referred to as crazy. In addition, avoiding the company completely is more than a difficult task. Relationships Character Name 1 What is your character's relationship with this character, do they like the character or no? What does your character think of them? Character Name 2 What is your character's relationship with this character, do they like the character or no? What does your character think of them? Character Name 3 What is your character's relationship with this character, do they like the character or no? What does your character think of them? Nicknames * Addy/Addie (Unknown) * "Evil reptilian kitten eater from another planet" (Unknown) |-|Statistics= * Strength STR: 0 (-5) * Perception PER: 4 (-1) * Endurance END: 8 (+3) * Charisma CHA: 4 (-1) * Intelligence INT: 10 (+5) * Agility AGI: 8 (+3) * Luck LCK: 2 (-3) Total HP: 15 +3 (Armor) |-|Equipment= Weapons SFG XI The SFG XI is a a folding machine gun-type weapon of alien origin. When closed, the weapon resembles a small case with a fire selector that is disguised as combination lock, and is easily mistaken for a container rather than a deadly weapon. The gun can be quickly unfolded by pressing a small button next to the dial on the weapon. ''The gun features a digital locking mechanism that is not uncommon in human security forces and military but unlike those used in service has no visible method of functioning. While locked the weapon cannot be unfolded as the release button locks completely and prevents anyone from pushing it down. The dial on the weapon can be turned but has no visible effect. If the weapon is locked while open all mechanisms on the weapon will go completely rigid and the firearm effectively cannot be used. The gun only unlocks when the user is holding the weapon by the carrying handle or the grip when the gun is unfolded. The dial on the weapon has four unlabeled dots barely visible above it. While the gun is unfolded, turning the dial to each of these dots will change the fire selection. The first setting is the same safety one would find on most firearms and functions in the same way as a regular safety would. The second setting sets the gun to a low intensity energy which has similarities to prototype stun-based weaponry. The third setting functions the same as the second, but with a much higher energy that is capable of killing. The last option seems to only effect the weapon under certain circumstances. Concealed under the carrying handle of the weapon is a toggled laser that functions almost identically to modern laser sights. However, if the dial is turned to the fourth setting and the weapon is closed, power seems to be diverted to the laser making it capable of cutting through metals and energy fields. In functionality the weapon has been compared to an SMG. While the weapon appears to have to reload after a period of sustained fire, there is no visible mechanism for doing so and there has never been any sort of ammunition or power cell relating to the weapon found. It is hypothesized that the weapon either completely consumes what is inserted into it or that the weapon recharges itself internally. In all observations of the weapon in question (there has yet to be an account that both got close and had a good look at the weapon itself) there have been no sightings of the weapon ever being opened or anything being inserted into the gun. While there appears to be some sort of seam going through the weapon that implies that it can be open it appears to require disassembly. The user of the weapon in question was also seen importing an unidentified gas shortly after reaching Centralis that appears to have been used for the gun. This gas is most likely being used in conjunction with some kind of power cell to create the energy bursts fired from the weapon. * Damage Tier: 3d2 * Projectile Type: Energy * Weapon Class: Alien * Fire Rate: 1 * Magazine Size: 36 * Burst Amount: 3 The SFG XI has multiple modes of fire, most notably 'stun' and 'kill'. There is no mechanical difference between these modes of fire except that while the weapon is set to 'stun' it can only render a target unconscious, rather than killing them outright. The laser sight on the weapon can serve as both a tool to assist in aiming as well as to cut through tough objects. While the weapon is folded the laser can be set to high intensity, allowing it to cut through objects and energy-based fields. (The time taken to do this depends on the durability of the object as well as the size of the cut/hole being created) The laser can also be used to create small holes in metal objects which can be hard to see, such as burning a small hole in a large tank to cause it to slowly leak. While the weapon is unfolded the laser sight provides a clear visual guide as to where the weapon is aimed, assisting the user in targeting enemies. While being used in this manner it gives the user a +1 bonus to hit with the weapon. Stim Pistol The Stim Pistol is a weapon that appears to be of Adder's own design. The weapon mostly resembles that of a handgun. The ammunition of the weapon are small, color-coded, syringe-like canisters which are loaded directly into the chamber of the weapon. The weapon houses an extended barrel and chamber, presumably to help fire the larger projectile properly. The projectile appears to be fired in a similar manner to a ballistic-based weapons. The gun also has a bolt-shaped protrusion from the barrel used to easily open and close the chamber. '' * '''Damage Tier:' 1d4 * Projectile Type: Ballistic * Weapon Class: Alien * Fire Rate: 1 * Magazine Size: 1 The Stim Pistol, as the name suggests, is primarily used to heal rather than harm. However, the pistol can still be utilized as a weapon, depending on what is inserted into the chamber. When the weapon is fired the projectile is declared to be either damaging or healing. Healing shots automatically hit unless intercepted by an outside force. Damaging attacks follow the general attack rules. The weapon can also be used in extreme close quarters in a similar way that one would insert a syringe into a person. Hypothetically speaking any sort of syringe-shaped item could be fired as a projectile from the weapon. Armor Multi-Purpose Environmental Protection (MPEPS) Suit The Multi-Purpose Environmental Protection Suit (or MPEPS for short) is an armor of alien design. The primary function of the armor is to maintain comfortable living conditions of organisms on foreign worlds. The suit is far more advanced than even modern human space suits, capable of operating without the user being completely sealed within the suit. The general makeup of the suit is fairly simple, made up of overlaid plates reminiscent of plate mail of the medieval era, with far more flexible and deceptively protective nano fiber underneath. The suit contains a helmet for deep space exploration and a modular design capable of being modified by capable individuals. The suit operates on a solar battery, with a backup power source in the event of emergencies. '' * '''Health: +3' * Tech Level: '''Alien * '''Modifiers: * Unique Stats: '''The MPEPS contains its own power supply used to operate its various functions. The armor is primarily powered by a solar battery, with a backup power supply for emergency use. Most of the suit's functions, like communications and computing devices, require very little power to use and are not particularly of note. Power is equivalent to the Intelligence modifier of the user (Min 1). '''Power: 5 Environmental Compensator: The Environmental Compensator Unit uses a vast biological database to protect the individual in hostile conditions. The Suit can control various factors such as pressure, heat, and providing compounds necessary for breathing. The Suit is even capable of maintaining homeostasis in deep space conditions. Cost: 1 Personal Shield: The MPEPS possesses a personal magnetic shield that surrounds the armor. The shield is made to displace both kinetic and thermal energy. The Shield grants the user Temporary HP equal to their Intelligence Modifier (Min 1). Maintaining the shield costs a large amount of power. If the shield uses all of it's power to absorb an attack, it requires time to recharge. Being hit further while the shield is down will prevent it from recharging. '' '''Cost: 2' Shield: 5 Recharge: 5 |-|Character Abilities= Attack Abilities Private Security Force Highly trained soldiers-for-hire that are worth every credit spent on them. These rigorously tested and battle-hardened men face the hardest challenge they've ever known: Protect that crazy-ass lizard. You may not know they are there, but they are watching, alerted for any incoming threats. * If Adder is attacked first, a Body Guard will immediately enter the combat on the attacker's turn. Otherwise, Adder can use an Action to call in a Body Guard (Max 2). The Body Guards act on Adder's turn. * The Body Guards have a +3 modifier to Attacks, 12 HP, and are equipped with an Energy Weapon (2d2+3 Damage). * Security Force is trained in Stealth and Blending in with crowds. A character who is aware of their existence can make a Perception check to try and identify individual guards (Honestly this is kind of just here for flavor). Support Abilities Ability 1 Description. * Stat 1: * Stat 2: * Stat 3: Defensive Abilities Regeneration Adder's species possess a photosynthesis-like regenerative ability which allows them to recover from injuries at a superhuman rate. What would take a human months to heal from can take only a matter of days for Adder to recover from. While Adder can instantaneously heal from wounds shortly after receiving them, her healing factor requires exponentially more energy to use the more damage she recovers from. * Adder can recover from disabling injuries significantly faster and at a higher magnitude than humans are capable of, though this still requires the same type of rest and rehabilitation that a similar injury to a human would * Recover 1d10+END Hit Points * This ability cannot be used for X rounds of combat, X being equal to the amount of Hit Points Adder successfully healed Misc. / Out of Combat Abilities Technological Savant Being a member of a long-lived and naturally talented species, Adder already had the advantage of being able to work with superior technology and resources than the average human. Being extremely Intelligent, even by Alien standards, Adder not only has an innate understanding of general technology, but also the skill to create new inventions. * Adder is capable of understanding how any technology works given the appropriate amount of time and information on the invention in question. (For a general of technology, it takes about a minute of concentration to understand what it does and how to properly use it) * Adder is capable of creating Alien-Tier technology (within reason) given the appropriate amount of time resources. * Adder is capable of teaching another person how to properly use any technology she understands herself or personally created (Time varies depending on the item). Characters who are taught how to use an item can treat it as one tech level lower than it actually is. (Alien becomes Complex; Complex becomes Simple; etc.) Category:Epoch Category:Female Category:Alien Category:Chaotic Neutral